A Light's Conflict
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Meg, the girl with a debt to pay, Hades, the god with a grudge. When Hades becomes the god Meg has to worship, will it become more than a debt? or will Hades use her for everything she's worth?
1. Chapter 1

I sat on a rock as I watched him pace back and forth before me.

I sighed as he muttered angrily to himself, "Hades, what is wrong this time," I asked impatiently.

His head turned quickly in my direction as he glared at me, I shivered, and I tucked a lock of my brown hair behind my ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked chuckling, "What's _wrong?_" his voice flew up an octave dangerously and I bit my lip.

"Okay, I get it, Hercules is still out there killing everything you send after him, and he seems down right unstoppable. I get it, but, it's nothing to get your self worked up about," I said as I slipped off the rock and walked over to him.

"Meg, do you even understand _this_," he asked as his blue fiery hair turned hot red with fury. I held back the masochistic smile that attempted to force itself out.

"I do understand this," I replied softly with a coy grin, he stared down at me.

"No," he said simply before walking away and I looked down sighing, "I know what you're trying to do and I will not keep relenting to you every time you wanna try to seduce me to get what you want," he stated simply and I looked down.

"Alright fine," I murmured before turning away and walking out as I pulled my purple dress off over my head. I went over to the hot spring and dipped my toe in gingerly and smiled before slipping in.

I looked up and saw Hades staring at me with an affixed gaze. My body was concealed only by the bubbling water as he walked over and stared down at me. My bare body (that could be seen) was covered in scorch marks, scars, and bruises. He grinned sheepishly as he stared at his handy work and I giggled a little.

"Why do you taunt me," he asked.

"Isn't it obvious," I asked as I leaned back, my breasts sliding out of the water and exposing themselves to him. He bit his lip with his sharp teeth and looked away with a small whimper. I grinned, "Because you seem to be so tense lately, I thought you may need just a _little_ release," I whispered before standing once again, "But if not," I muttered as I started to walk towards my dress that remained lying on the ground, "I may as well go," I said as I picked it up.

I heard the growl before his boney fingers grabbed my waist and wrenched me towards him.

"You think you would learn by now that I'm more dangerous than the guy that you sold your soul for," he whispered dangerously. I shivered as I shoved those memories far away. "Maybe I should prove that to you," he growled before I was shoved to the cold ground, my knees skidded against the gravel before his robe fell to the ground around him.

I turned and looked up at him in all his godly glory as he kneeled down between my legs and yanked me towards him, "Maybe this time you'll learn that playing with a god will give you no reward, merely punishment," he snarled before slamming into me.

I gasped as the pain quickly turned into unbearable pleasure; he laughed darkly as a light blush flitted across my face as pleasure became my being and thrust hard into my small body. I was heating beneath him, but that could be because of a number of factors. The fact that he controlled fire and also the fact that his home was pretty much hell.

I looked up at him as I clutched to his shoulders as he bit hard into my neck, breaking the skin easily and leaving another scar to add to my collection. His boney fingers scratched at my sides as he slammed hard between my thighs into my pleasure center. Hitting my core repetitively and causing a strangled moan to escape my lips. "Have you learned yet, or should I keep teaching you this lesson," he whispered into my ear.

I felt the blush grow as I whimpered to him, "Please Hades…don't stop teaching me this lesson; please never stop," I begged lustfully between panting moans as he chuckled deeply into my soft skin before breaking it once more with his teeth. Blood was sliding down my skin as he slammed into me hard, my body aching with need and bruises.

"Maybe I should let this end for now," he whispered as he slowed, I shook my head desperately and clutched to him.

"No! Please don't!" I begged pleadingly.

He smiled and stared down at me, "No, you need to finish _yourself_," he whispered before sliding out I whimpered as he grabbed one of my bloodstained hands and lead it down to between my legs where he pressed my fingers against the soft flesh. I looked up at him blushing hard, "Do it," he ordered with a snarl, I obeyed hesitantly before getting lost within the passionate fantasies of my mind.

_His teeth ripped through my flesh as he slammed against me over and over, whispering my name passionately through bloodstained lips. "Harder!" I screeched yearningly as he obliged easily. Blood began to slide down my thighs as his nails shredded my skin and I gasped as my body reached its third and final climax. I lustfully screamed his name as my back arched automatically._

I whimpered as I bit hard into my lip, my hair tangling around my face as I gasped, holding back the moan of his name. he walked over to me and grabbed my breast hard, I whimpered and my back arched as he squeezed it harder, "Say my name," he whispered into my ear. I quickly obeyed my god. My possessor. My master…


	2. Chapter 2

I sat on the stone floor in the main room, a black towel was wrapped around my torso, and my bruises were visible to anyone who bothered looking at me. I had several fresh wounds from Hades and the bruises were as plain as day, especially on my extremely pale skin. I looked up at the sound of footsteps and saw a tall and rather muscular man, I became slightly curious on whom he was.

He had gold hair and light blue eyes, he was extremely handsome. He looked over at me and walked over, "Ma'am, are you alright," he asked as he eyed my bruises and scars. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine," I muttered, after Hades and I had our little…encounter. He had me do what he always did, leave without a word. I usually sat in the main area until the next time, unless he sent his dog after me, and that could be kinda weird sometimes.

"Are you sure, because your neck is bleeding, why don't you come with me and I can help get your wounds cleaned up," he offered, I looked up and sighed _why not, I wasn't allowed near Hades till the next day anyways, might as well get the blood rinsed away before the next time._

I nodded, "Okay," I muttered as I stood up, I swayed slightly, and he caught my arm with a warm and gentle muscular hand.

"I'm Hercules, and your name is…"

"Megara. My friends call me Meg. At least they would if I had any friends," I murmured, he smiled awkwardly and took my hand as we walked towards the door, slowly my fingers slipped from his as I felt the eyes of my god watching me with distaste.

I remained silent as we walked.

Soon we were in the light of the sun; it was morning outside of the Underworld. I wasn't used to it so it blinded me at first, as my eyes slowly adjusted I realized that almost everyone was watching me. I was walking next to an extremely handsome man. I wore a black towels, scars, bruises, and blood. I must be a sight.

I sighed as we arrived at our destination; I looked around as we walked inside the place. It was large, practically a palace. I shuddered and looked around I saw a small satyr walking towards us with a furious glare on his face, "Oi! Herc! What happened to you, our entire afternoon is booked and you take off and come back with dame!" he snapped at him.

_Herc? I think I'll just call him Wonderboy, the way he looks he could be a god or something_, I thought softly, a small smile slid across my face but a shoved it away as the voice echoed in my head.

_Do you forget you already have a god_, Hades was furious…

I bit my lip gently as the satyr looked at me, "Who is this dame anyways," he said, his voice softening slightly.

"This is Meg," Wonderboy explained, "Phil, look I'm sorry but I needed to look at something and then I ran into her and thought I could bring her back, I just meant to clean up the wounds on her body," he said as Phil observed me.

"What bit you," Phil asked, _would they believe me if I told them? Should I tell them? Should I lie?_ Questions were sent reeling through my mind and I shivered.

"It was a dog," I muttered, they both stared at me, Wonderboy seemed to be eating these lies like dessert, but it seemed the satyr _Phil_ wasn't buying a damn bit of it.

"Yeah, uh-huh sure, alright Herc, you can clean the wounds, but then you need to get straight to work," he snapped before waddling away, I watched him, he kinda reminded me of a duck by the way he walked.

I sighed and shook my head, "Look I'm really sorry, I can just leave if this is causing any problems," I muttered _yeah, because that's all I seem to ever be good at are causing problems…_

"No, no, no it's fine, Phil is just being himself, that's how he is," he said, "Now come on and let me help you with those wounds," he said as he lead me to a bathroom where he had me sit on a stool and watched as he pulled out some stuff to help clean them. "Um," he blushed deeply, "I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your towel, I need to see them all," I bit my lipa si thought of where most of the bruising was.

I crossed my legs and hoped to Hades that the bruises weren't that noticeable, I let the towel fall and expose my upper torso. The wounds and bruises got even worse the further down they went. "My, my, my, that was some dog attack," he muttered, I nodded and stared down at the tile flooring as he began to wipe at the dried blood and wounds. I winced slightly but other than that I remained completely still.

I felt my mind growing dark with memories as the blood was wipe from my body, each time he hit an old scar from my old past, the face hit me. The dark brown hair and deep brown eyes as they sparkled malevolently in my mind; I winced slightly as his deep voice echoed in my mind, _"You know you need me Meg, you can't live without me,"_ his words were so true, but I had barely been managing that since he left me. I was barely alive each day, my punishment towards myself, was tempting Hades, the god of the underworld, the lord of the dead. My new master. I had sold him my soul when I thought that Vex would die, but when I finally managed to save him, all I got in return were scars and a broken heart.

I closed my eyes, forcing my thoughts away from Vex, he wasn't in my world anymore, I refused that. But no matter what I did…he was my world…


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I walked through the crowded town, people bumping into me but not glancing twice at me. I had managed to steal a robe out of the room Wonderboy had left me alone in while he took of with his little nanny goat. The satyr acted like Wonderboy was his personal slave, and it was kinda sickening.

I slipped into one of the dark alleyways and leaned against the wall, sliding down it I felt a strangled sob escape my lips. "Ah Meg," I heard the sadistic whisper. I shuddered and looked up to see Hades kneeling in front of me. He reached out and yanked the robe off of me before throwing my dress in my lap.

I sighed and stood up and quickly slipped into it, "I need you looking presentable my pet," he said as he held out his hand. I took it as the grey smoke began to erupt around us and we vanished.

We arrived in the Underworld once more and I stared up at him as the smoke dissipated, "Presentable for what?" I asked in confusion.

He gave me a toothy grin as he walked over to the hole in the wall that served as a window. I looked down and saw his monster. With a gasp I looked up into his eyes, "And just who are you setting this one on?" I asked.

He smiled and snapped his fingers and I heard the pitter patter of his two servants. I looked back at them and let out a disgusted groan, Pain and Panic.

"Yes sir?" they asked in unison, stopping at putting the hands to their foreheads in a respectable salute.

"Boys, I need you to do your little transforming thing into a couple of kids," Hades said.

"So you're gonna draw the "hero" to their aide?" I asked; he nodded with a sly grin.

"Oh yes," he said, "And then just when he feels like he could be on top of the world, I'm gonna take everything away from him, and crush him before the entire town that will think he's indestructible," he said coming closer to my face with that sadistic grin of his. His eyes were dancing wildly with excitement.

I bit my lip as he looked down at Pain and Panic. They were now a couple of young kids, they looked innocent, but I knew better, I knew they would try to kill you, but I also knew they would fail miserably.

I sighed and looked down as Hades began to instruct them of what they were meant to do. Fairly simple, fool him, boost his ego, and then let the monster crush him.

I started to walk away but Hades grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, "Ah, ah, ah," he said shaking his finger in my face, "You're needed for this task as well," he whispered, "You're going to take him to the boys."

I glared down at the ground, "Yeah, I saw that one coming," I muttered. As he grabbed me by the waist and Panic and Pain ran over to us and clung to his robe. Smoke billowed around us and moments later we were in the gorge just outside of Thebes.

I swallowed hard as Hades walked with the boys over to a small pit where he threw them in, then a few moments later the gorge began to quake and I ran to somewhere far more safe. When I looked back the dust cleared and Hades stood before the fallen rock which covered the pit except a small crack where I could clearly see Pain and Panic.

"Now Meg," Hades said, he had appeared behind me, I gasped and took an immediate step back, he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him again, I swallowed hard as I looked up into his dark eyes, I could see the coals of the Underworld burning in them, it was both terrifying and entrancing. "Your job is to run into town until you find Hercules once again, and then you're to bring him here, make sure you get as much attention as possible with this, I want him to crumble," he said as his nails dug into my skin and I whimpered, "_Hard_," he snarled.

I swallowed and he released me, "Good, now go," he said before smoke enveloped him once again and I took off at a dead sprint back to Thebes.

Once I arrived I looked around until I found him wondering the streets with his nanny goat by his side. I swallowed my conscious and played the part I was assigned.

"Please, please you have to help," I began to say, grabbing a hold of anyone near, they pulled away immediately.

"Meg?" I heard Hercules say, I looked over at him and put on my "damsel-in-distress" face.

"Oh Hercules thank goodness," I ran to him, swallowing my pride and clutching hopelessly to his arms, that was when I noticed just how muscular he was, it made me stop a moment before continuing. I told him the ruse that set up for him, his innocent farm boy routine kicked in and he set up, but what I wasn't expecting was for him to toss me onto his little feather horse. Fear swallowed me and I clung to Hercules with abandon, I was terrified beyond all belief as we were swept up into the sky, the ground below us began to grow farther and farther away. I felt the dizzying nausea sweep over me as the wind swept through my hair, blowing it every which was as it got tangled up on my head.

I was ready to cry when we touched down, but as Hercules hopped off and looked at me I tried my best to compose myself, which was rather tough with my face so green. He helped me down, and quickly ran to where Pain and Panic were playing their role, I slowly receded away into the background as always and watched the fight.

It was a terrifying sight actually, I usually didn't watch, but for some reason I was compelled to watch Wonder Boy fight for his life.

Every breath taking moment my nails were in my mouth. When he first got eaten all hopes of mine were dashed. Wait…hopes? Why should I have hopes? Wonder Boy doesn't hold the key to my freedom. Hades does.

My heart fell a little at the crushing truth, I was stuck in this position until he saw fit to let me go. I watched as the head came off, then another, the necks were sliced left and right, when Hercules finally decided that wasn't getting him anywhere, there were a least a hundred heads, all wanting to eat him. Yeah, this was going to be painful to watch. I knew Hades was getting a kick out of this, he would be happy with the death of this kid.

I sighed as he delved into the fray, I could hear the crowd that I had drawn gasping as he fought for dear life. But I looked up at the sound of crumbling, the mountain he was pinned against began to crumble, and it was all over. As everyone began to walk away in a disheartened fashion, something began to happen.

The Hydra was still alive! It's hand began to quiver as though it were fighting to get out of the rubble. But then the clawed hand burst open, and Wonder Boy was standing there, his clothing destroyed and he just looked exhausted. The crowd burst into cheers of excitement. But beyond that, I could hear yells that were anger. Hades was furious.


End file.
